Sweet Grief
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: [COMPLETE!] John Cena and Amy Swatson have been together for some time now. They get into a perdiciment that they could fix... or break them apart. Want to know more? Read and review! [[Rated M for adult content and violence]]
1. Chapter One: Time For Ourselves

**Sweet Grief**

_Wicked_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with WWE; nor the Superstars/Divas. I only own Amy and Brooklyn Swatson. Reina Mysteria and Jamie Valentine are owned by themselves._

**Please read/review!**

**Chapter One: Time For Ourselves**

**W**hite lights shone from the street lights repeatedly down upon the night streets. Cars flew by, passing ours as we drove down through New York City looking for a hotel. Both of us meaning John Cena and I.

My name is Amy Emilia Swatson. I'm twenty five-years-old with long white blonde hair that reaches past my shoulders. My eyes are the color of oak along with my pale skin. I guess you can call me a newbie taking that I've only wrestled in WWE for four years. Compared to most Superstars, I am actually pretty damn new! Ha ha!

I was born in Scottsdale, Arizona. Being a teenager, I was the different one; the rebel. After years of being a devoted WWE fan, I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to be a Diva that had moves and style like Mic Foley; but attitude and personality of "Sensational" Sherri Martel. I reached that goal when I was finally experienced as a true WWE Diva.

And that's where I met the greatest friends of my life and the love of my life…

John and I began dating at the end of my second year in the WWE; it was his fourth. I always saw him as just another gangster Eminem clone. But after a while, he and I were friends. He had asked me out before, but I rejected him because at that moment I had that feeling that you only see him as just one of your 'guy friends' type thing. Once we really got to know each other though, I really started to notice him. When the right time came, I asked him out and he accepted; and now, we've grown closer than ever.

Tonight was Wrestlemania; and what a long night it was indeed. We were both exhausted like there was no tomorrow. With a show, autographing, packing up and traveling again, it just really got to you. The rest of the night now belonged to us.

"I think I see one…" John said.

"Really?" I looked at the watch about the car radio. It was 12: 55 am. "Do you think they'll let us check-in this time of night?"

"Let's hope." he answered me.

Pulling in, we found a space in the parking lot of the _Jefferson Hotel _in the back.

John popped the trunk of the rental car. He grabbed the handle of my bag and handed it to me, I took it, and then took out his own.

"Alright that's everything, let's head in." he shut the trunk.

As we walked forward to the hotel, John laced his fingers with mine. It felt warm and comforting. I turned my head and he looked at me too. I smiled softly at him for a moment then looked straight again.

"Some night huh?" he said.

"Yeah it was pretty exciting tonight wasn't it? I love Wrestlemania." I replied. "I still can't believe that I lost with Trish to Lita and Victoria."

I was completely disgusted at my own words. Losing to two of my greatest enemies was just embarrassing.

"Don't worry about it, you'll beat them again." John reassured me.

"I know, but it was _Wrestlemania. _I got so pumped up in beating them I guess it backfired on me." I said.

"Well that does happen sometimes." John said. "But then again it was only one match."

"You're right about that." I told him. "I can't believe that you won though. You're the champ – two years and runnin'!"

John laughed "I _am _pretty awesome aren't I?"

"Okay no one said anything about gloating…" I gave him my Don't-You-Even-Look.

"Aww, not even for one night?" John pretended to pout.

"Nope." I smirked.

"You're nice." John said sarcastically.

"But you love me and you know it." I responded smugly.

"Yeah I know…" John mumbled jokingly.

"Who's awesome now?" I laughed.

"Okay, okay. No one said to gloat…." John narrowed his eyes at me.

I just smirked at him.

We entered the doors of the hotel. John checked us both in for a one night stay. We ended up on the fourth floor in the 127th room. The clerk gave us a pass card to unlock the door of our room.

John slid it through the slot and pushed the door open.

The hotel was great, but the bedroom was BETTER. It had a big white bed, glass chandelier; everything was so nice and tidy. There was even a beautiful view out the balcony.

"Now this is what I call class!" John said satisfied. He dropped his bags inside by the door, ran and jumped onto the bed.

"Woo!"

I busted out laughing. I stepped in and tossed my bags along with his. I closed the door and said "Sssh! You don't want us to get kicked out do ya?"  
I couldn't help but laugh, he was so stupid sometimes.

"Oops. Sooorry!" he whispered.

This time, I ran up and jumped onto the bed with him. Well… more like _on _him. He groaned in pain but still laughed.

"You know, you're not light like a little kid." John joked.

I winced at him and smirked. "Are you calling me fat?"

He had the scared look on him now. "Um… I love you?"

"That's what I thought." I gave him a punch to the arm.

He rolled over on top of me. I screamed slightly but giggled. "Hey!"

John snickered and kissed me. I kissed him back just as passionate as he did to me.

He broke it after a second and said. "You know, we should … oh let's say _celebrate._"

A dirty grin forced itself across his face. I knew what he was thinking.

"Celebrate _what _pray tell?" I asked, playing along.

"I don't know… me keeping the title, our relationship, being alive." He said. "Come on… what'd you say?"

"What about work tomorrow in Boston?" I mentioned.

"We don't have to be there at least 'till three. I think it'll be okay." John said.

Now the dirty grin was across my face. "Alrighty then. Let's… _celebrate._"

**A/N: Left you at a cliff hanger for now! Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter Two: Fun At Night

**Chapter Two: Fun at Night**

**A/N: I put this chapter into third person for the whole … scene. /// It'll go back to first person after it's over. **

**WARNING: **_**Sexual content…**_

_John's soft, warm lips connected with Amy's. She couldn't resist them, they lost her; she was now under his spell. She couldn't say no. Amy opened her mouth to let John's tongue explore and mingle with hers. _

_Amy felt his fingertips slide slowly underneath her shirt. Tracing his fingertips across her stomach, he didn't stop until he reached her breast. His fingers searched his chest until they ran onto her left nipple. Playing with it made it grow hard causing the blonde to moan softly. His lips worked downward to the nape of her neck. Hot breath from the young Superstar crept down Amy's neck. He stopped for a moment; he stood up and lifted Amy along with him. _

_The Diva rose her arms up above her; John took the ends of her black t-shirt and brought it up into the air taking it off of her body; it was thrown to the floor. John took off his own shirt then undoing his belt and drawers as well. He kicked off his shoes and all that was left were his red boxers. He lied her back down onto the white softness of the bed. She backed up until her head was onto the pillow. The brunette male crawled up on her. His hands came onto her back; he undid her blue-colored bra and did the same to it as her shirt. _

_His lips met her left nipple softly sucking on it. Cena's tongue licked the hardened flesh obsessively. Amy let out another moan this time, a little louder. He pleasured her for a good two minutes then continued down her waist. He pulled down the article of clothing straight to her ankles and down off her feet. He begged her for entrance through her thighs and Amy allowed. She spread her legs open and he made his way towards her womanhood. His tongue played gently with her sensitive pearl, then further inside her. Amy cried out his name._

_She let the brunette enjoy himself for a deal of minutes until after Amy spoke up._

"_John..." she said attempting to catch her breath. _

_Blue eyes looked up to her face. "Let me have a turn for you."_

_They switched positions; Amy's hands grasped onto John's shorts and ripped them off. She placed his member in her bands. She began licking it first, the sucking further and moving around. The WWE champion's right hand ran his fingers through her white blonde hair finding him having a hand full of her locks. He massaged her head, moaning. His manhood had now become stiff, and couldn't help but release. Amy swallowed back everything._

_After she was done, she climbed back onto the bed and set herself on top of him and had him inside her. He held onto her waist as her hands were linked to his shoulders. John arched himself and thrusted him into her she screamed and dug her nails into his skin._

_Much time passed and both of them were finished. Drenched in hot sweat, both of them finally have dropped down and stopped… _

**A/N: I know, I know. It could use work but it was my very first sex scene I wrote, so give me at least **_**some **_**credit. :P**


	3. Chapter Three: Feeling Worried

**Chapter Three: Feeling Worried**

"Yeah, it sounds great. We'll see you around twelve. Okay then, 'bye Orton."

I heard John's voice speak to someone along with the name Orton. Was Randy here? No, he couldn't be. He left with some of the others in the tour bus to Boston. He must've been talking on the phone then. The smell of fresh coffee filled the air. It teased my nose and woke me up. My eyes opened and I blinked twice. I sat up with the blanket still covering my chest and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

My sight came back into focus and saw John out on the balchony. He was looking out towards the scenery. He was dressed in one of "Chain Gang Solider" shirts, blue jean shorts, and his regular sneakers. John had just ended his call because I saw him take the cell from his ear and press the "END" button. He was holding in his other hand a strefoam cup with coffee in it. John turned around and saw me awake.

"Hey baby, good morning." He walked over and sat beside me.

I smiled and gave him a smooch on the lips. "'Mornin'"

"Guess what, we're going out to dinner tonight." John said.

"With who?"

"Our usual friends. Randy, your brother, Ginger, Jamie, and the Hardys." he answered me.

Oh did I forget to mention I have a older brother? His name was Brooklyn. He had long dirty blond hair that reached down to his waist-line. His eyes were the same shade as mine and was a real crazy character! He's the main reason why I like to listen to metal and be tough as nails. He's currently thirty-years-old but he could deffinitly pass off as twenty-one. Brooklyn's pretty awesome, he looks out for me even though I tell him I don't need it. He never seemed to listened. None the less, I still loved him.

"Eight people? Wow, what're we havin', a party?" I asked confused

"Well I guess you can call it that." John said.

"Where are we eating?" I asked again.

"Ken's Steakhouse."

"Ooh sounds good." I said. Then I remembered he was born there. "...Is it?"

"I ate there twice, it is pretty good." John responded.

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, but anyways you should get dressed now. We gotta get there soon." John stood up on his feet.

"What time is it"  
John looked at the screen on the cover of his cell. "Uh, ... 11:23 right now."

"Alright, but first I'm going to take a shower before anything." I declared.

"Need company?" John smirked.

"No thanks." I declined. "You gave me all the company I wanted last night."

"Hey, it was fun wasn't it?" John gave me one of his goofy smiles.

"Mm. Uh huh." I giggled. "Hey can you grab me one of the hotel robes?"

John buried his cell-phone in his pocket. "Why you look better without one."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "_John_."

"What?" he gave me a cheesey smile. He got up and took one of the white robes out of the closets.  
He tossed it to me, I caught it and then headed into the bathroom.

After my shower, I dressed myself up in my Megadeth t-shirt, ripped up jeans, and black flip-flops. I put my hair is a ponytail, I was rather too lazy to fix it all up. We picked up all of our clothes from last night and shoved them back in our bags. We made sure everything wasn't too messy for the maids and then left.

John checked us back out and we strolled outside to our car. Later on, we ended up in Massachusettes less than the day. It took us about 4 to 5 more hours before we hit Boston.  
Through the trip, I was thinking to myself about last night and got a little worried. We stopped at a WalGreens before we drove to the arena. He parked near the front so it was easier to come back to.

"Why do you need to come here?" John asked me.

"Just some personal female stuff." I said. "Can you stay in the car? I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Okay." John nodded.

I opened my door and stepped on the road. Walking inside, I headed towards the "Ladie's Care" department. I scanned the items for exactly what I needed. I saw it.

**_'FirstStep: Birth Test'_**


	4. Chapter Four: Karma

**Chapter Four: Karma**

_'I hope it just turns out white. PLEASE turn out white. If it turns blue, I won't be able to break it to John without freakin'  
him out...'_

My mind was all over the topic. I kept worrying about wheather or not I was pregnate. I was scared, and I mean REALLY scared. We've had sex before without protection and I didn't come up in this problem. I guess I was just now realizing this and completley psyching myself out.

I took a breath.

_'Okay girl, pull it together. You'll be fine. This is just a test; a simple check up just to be sure.'_

I calmed down and started getting everything back in order.

I opened the door of the midnight blue Chrysler. John was listening to some rap music as he was waiting for me.  
When he heard the click, his head had cocked toward me.

"Hey, get everything you need?"

I climbed in and put the bag near my feet. "Yep."

"What'd you buy?" he asked.

_'Oh shit -- Wait, keep calm and just make something up.'_

I smiled towards him. "Something."

"What kind of something?" he questioned me.

"Something _feminine_." I answered him simply.

I was telling the truth, I just didn't give him full details. But was it still considered lying?

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Women."

We were in Boston, and finally at the arena. Everyone was getting ready for their match tonight. John was going against Edge again. Trish and I thought to battle it out again with Lita and Victoria for our titles back.  
My outfit was all set for tonight. The top I had on was black with yellow lettering saying **_"Van Halen" _**that reached dow to about half way on my thighs. The bottom half of me had on my lucky shreaded pants. They had about four wholes on them that I cut out myself. My feet were covered by my combat boots and my hair was let down.

I was in the women's locker-room with all the others. Out of all the Divas, I trusted Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, and my three close and personal friends Yaoi Queen, Jamie Valentine, and Reina Mysteria. Though sometimes, Reina and Yaoi Queen were a little... overbearing. Both of them kind of didn't like each other.. Alright they both HATED each other's guts. One always picking on one of each other, and the other starting drama. But no matter, they were like my sisters; along with Jamie. We've known each other for over a year. I suppose I'll introduce them:

Jamie Clay Valentine; she's twenty seven-years-old with ebony locks that almost reaches her shoulder. A single deep blue streak runs accross her bangs. She has grayish, fearful eyes with a sad past to it. Her skin is pale, but not as pale as I am. She's shy, but if someone messes with her or one of her friends, she'll go off. She's an excellent fighter at that. She and Matt Hardy are currently dating after she broke up with Rey Mysterio for cheating on her. All of them eventually solved their problems and we're friends again.

Reina Mysteria; Her real name's Ginger Feliciano. She's the youngest of us all and deffinitly the CRAZIEST. She is at the age of twenty three with long black strands of hair that goes half way down her back. Her eyes are the color of deep brown, and has a tan. She's a Hispanic-American that hails from Baltimore Maryland. She's passionate about wrestling ... and a little Playboy posing as well.

Yaoi Queen; Otherwise known as San Rose. An African-American with her hair dyed bubblegum pink and light brown eyes. She's twenty five like I am, and the most understanding of the group. I mean, I can talk to Reina and Jamie about everything. But when it comes down to the deep stuff, I tell San.

Speaking of San Rose, we were talking while getting ready. She was dressed up in her usual punky-type outfit.

"So did you hear?"

"Hear what?" San Rose said switching her regular gray shirt to her "Go ahead. Piss me off. MAKE MY DAY" black tee with pink letters.

"I might be pregnate." I whispered to her. If I said anything too loud, God knows what'll happen to that sort of information.

As she got her shirt on, she looked at me with widen eyes of shock. "What? Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you use protection?" San asked me.

"It was just last night and me and John wanted to celebrate his title winning. We weren't really thinking..." I said to her in a low voice that only she could hear.

"Well you really _do_ have to think about these things. I mean, parenting is a HUGE resposibility." San said. "Unless... you're getting a abortion."

"Hell. No." I said flat out. "I don't believe in kill other living things even if I brought this upon myself."

"What're you gonna do then?"

"If it turns white, I won't tell John. But if it turns blue, I'll spill the news and we'll think of something." I planned it out.

"Good luck girl." San wished me.

I gave her a hug. "Thanks."

Later on in the night before my match I escaped to the bathroom and took the FirstStep with me. I did all I had to for the test and when I saw the results my jaw dropped.

Just my luck...

I threw everything away and looked for my boyfriend. He ended up being in the lobby talking with Randy Orton.

"John?" I called his names.

His blue eyes fixed from Orton to me. "Hey hun, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" I requested.

"Sure." John allowed me. He looked over at Randy. "Randy, I'll see you later after the show."

"All right man, see ya." Randy walked off passed me so it was only us.

"What's goin' on?" John asked.

"You know when I had to stop up at the store to get something today?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinkin' about last night and it got me worried. I mean, we didn't use anything when we we're having sex so I wanted to buy FirstStep and test if I was pregnate or not. I just took it and I got bad news... it's blue."


	5. Chapter Five: The Argument

**Chapter Five: The Argument**

"You're kidding."

John's facial expression was blank. I inhaled once "No." and exhaled. He shut his eyes attempting to take this all in. He sighed "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know." I muttered. "I guess we should have just used the protection we should of in the first place."

"But weren't we being careful?" John asked confused.

"Obviously not careful enough."

"We should just get you an abortion." John said.

"No John." I said firmly. "You know how I feel about killing things; especially unborn children. I mean, think about the about the amount of lives that have been taken away by abortion. Those young souls could grow up to be ones that fund cures to AIDS or cures to cancer. Ones that could invent things that could make our lives incredible! They could do things that we weren't able to do growing up."

"So what are you saying? Our kid's gonna grow up to be a super hero or somethin'?" John joked.

I sneered at him and huffed a quick and frustrated breath. "You know, I'm glad you find this so funny. You're talking about killing off our child and all you can do is _joke_!" I exclaimed. "Perfect. Just fucking _perfect._"

I was getting so pissed off. I couldn't believe he was acting this way!

"_You're _talking about killing off our careers!" John's voice rose. He was getting just as angry as I was. "If you go along with this then how're we going to keep up with our jobs? Huh Amy? TELL ME."

"We could bring the baby with us. Then send it off to our parents like every other month." I said.

John shook his head. "It would never work. My folks wouldn't able to take care of another child. They've already raised two; they're tired and can't do it anymore."

I looked at my feet and sighed. "I can't believe how completely frustrated you're being. (I looked to his face) We have been together two almost three years. And yet, you're not even willing to do this with me."

"Amy, I am not ready to be a father." John said.

"What happened to always sticking by my side? Remember that certain promise we made to always be together forever; no matter what we faced?"

"I guess nothing lasts forever now does it?" John said. His eyes had iced over.

"What're you saying?" I asked keeping direct eye contact.

"I'm saying… maybe it's time we break up."


	6. Chapter Six: Locked Up

**Chapter Six: Locked Up**

My heart felt heavy. I couldn't believe what my ears just heard.

"W-what…?"

"You know what I said." John said coldly. "I'm done. It's over."

By this time, my heart had been so heavy it just sank into my stomach. This wasn't happening; this was NOT happening! It all had to be some sort of horrible dream or something…

John started walking away. I tried shutting my eyes tightly to see if I'd wake up. But I didn't, this was real. And all I got out of it was hot tears racing down my cheeks. I turned around to see him only walking further.

"FINE! FUCK YOU THEN! I SEE HOW MUCH YOU REALLY CARE!!!" I screamed towards him. I saw him disappear as he made a turn around the corner just ignoring me.

As I stormed out of the lobby to the locker room, my boots echoed furiously through the halls. I passed someone, but was too angry and upset to see who it was.

* * *

I slammed the door open seeing the other Divas quiet down. I didn't care, I hated just about everything and everyone at this point. I rushed over to my bag but something had stopped me.

It was Reina; she had clinged onto my wrist. "Amy wait a minute. What's wrong?"

I yanked out of her grip "Don't touch me!" I hissed. I went over and dug inside my bag. I spotted something long and silver. I took it out, and tried to make sure no one saw it. I stepped into the nearest bathroom stall and locked the door.

"Amy, please come out and tell us what's gotten to you…" Reina pleaded.

I sat on the toilet seat with my feet together on the end of it. I opened my hand and saw my jackknife lying in my palm.

"No! Just go away. I don't need anyone's help." I cried.

"You're in a bathroom stall crying." Jamie said.

"I can't help her right now, I've got a match." Reina said. "So you guys try and do somethin' okay? Tell me what happens."

I looked down at the ground and saw her shadow shift away.

"Got it." San Rose obeyed.

"All of you LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. "Just fucking GO!"

"No, we're going to stay here until you tell us why you're pissed."

I unleashed the blade from the handle. I dragged the sharp part across my right wrist. I pierced deep enough into my skin so I could release a crimson run. I squeezed my eyes shut. More tears were escaping.

"I-it's just John okay?!" I yelled again.

"What happened?" San Rose asked worried.

With every question, I took another slice.

"He…dumped me."

More blood escaped a second wound.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Jamie inquired.

I inflicted another cut, but this one was a little deeper. The blood from the third one had flooded with the puddle on my wrist and caused it to fall down in drops.

* * *

**San's POV**

My eyes caught something. I looked at the ground and saw red liquid splatter on the ground.

"Fuck!" I cussed "AMY!!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Here For You

**Chapter Seven: Here for You**

**Jeff's POV**

I could hear it clearly. There were shouts and screaming coming from the lobby. I walked over there to see what all the chaos was. But as I reached the door, I jumped back from it being swung open. An angry World Champion marched out. He looked towards me. "Hey." is all he said and then just left.

After a few seconds, another pissed off person came out. Only, it was my longtime friend Amy Swatson. She didn't even look at me, or maybe it was just because she didn't notice. I saw black-stained tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red from crying. She stomped off away fast towards the Women's Locker room.

They had a fight indeed, but one must wonder what about? I went inside the lobby and tried making a cup of coffee and getting a muffin for her. I thought maybe it would calm her nerves down a little and I could try and talk to her about it. Then I stepped out and headed for the locker room.

I knocked on their door. I felt kind of awkward doing this, but it was for a friend. Maria ended up answering it.

"Hey Jeff." she chirped "What'd you need?"

"I was wondering if I can talk to Amy for about five minutes." I asked

"Uhh, I'm not too sure she wants to see anyone right now." Maria said.

"And why is that?"

"She locked herself in a bathroom stall and a couple other Divas are trying to get her to come out." Maria responded. "No luck yet."

A voice came from the back. "Fuck!! AMY!!!"

A commotion broke out. San Rose was banging on the door of the stall she was in. I was confused, but then I saw what was happening. Blood was starting to plop down onto the floor.

The styrofoam cup in my right hand splashed onto the ground as I dropped it with the muffin. That's when I ran in….

* * *

I looked at the cuts I had placed onto my wrist and smiled at them. _'He won't miss me. He'll regret everything he did to me when I'm gone.' _

San Rose was pounding on the door wanting to get in but I didn't let her. I just kept staring at my wrist. Everything started to spin and I felt sort of dizzy. I looked up to see San Rose peaking through the opening of where the door was being held together. I blinked and the last thing I saw was the darkness swallowing everything up….

I woke up sometime later. I opened my eyes to see a rainbow-haired man standing above me.

"Hey there…" he said softly but I was able to hear him.

I figured out who he was. It was Jeff Hardy.

"J-Jeff…?"

My surroundings were foreign; I was lying on a flat bed with him standing next to me. Then I saw that I was in a hospital.

"How're you feeling?" he asked me sympathetically

"Alright…" I replied "What happened…?"

I looked down at the back of hand. I saw the self-inflicted injuries stitched up. They still stung a little.

"When San Rose managed to get you out of that stall your whole arm was starting to get covered in blood. There were only three cuts, but it was comin' out fast. I took you and got some paramedics to rush you off to the hospital. You barely made it." Jeff said. His face looked scared.

I felt so bad in many ways.

"I'm sorry…"

He slid his warm hand onto my cheek. "It's okay."

Then an immediate thought popped up. "What about the baby?"

"There not so sure about it right now."

I sighed "…Fuck…"

"Have hope." Jeff said. "Maybe they'll be able to save it. You never know."

I looked up towards him. "Jeff I really hope you're right."

He took my hand off his cheek and asked. "So was that fight about your pregnancy?"

"Yeah."

"When'd you find out it was true?"

"Right before I was going to talk to him." I answered.

"I see." he said. "Amy…?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"Promise me you'll never do that again. You gave me a huge scare. I thought you were really going to die…" Jeff said "I mean, why you would do it anyways? Because you found out the results?"

"Sort of; when I went to tell John, it ended up being a huge blow-out. And he left me…" I told him. "But I promise I won't… I was just so upset that I wasn't thinking.

"Wow… that's not a man, that's a coward." He shook his head. "A lot of times, that does happen. But I'm sorry about what happened between you and him."

"It's okay." I whispered. "I'm sorry I put you in this Jeff. I'm so, so very sorry…"

"Its fine Amy, I'm going to be here for you. You need someone to be with right now in your time of need." Jeff said. "I'm still you're best friend right?"

I started tearing up; he was so kind to me. "Forever."

Jeff was indeed my best friend. He was the first person to welcome me to Raw when I was just starting. He made sure no one messed with me and always had my back. Then for a while, we ended up not talking to each other for sometime. But now, it was time to catch up on old memories.


	8. Chapter Eight: Thinking Again?

**Chapter Eight: Thinking Again?**

I spent some time in the hospital for about a week. The doctor I had wrapped my arm up in a cloth-like bandage. He suggested I shouldn't wrestle for about another two or three weeks. So I obeyed him and when I was able to get the stitches out, I was able to get in the ring again. He also told me that the baby would be fine. I thanked God; it was a miracle. On the bad side of it, rumors were being spread through the company. Vince had asked and made sure with me if I was ever going to pull another stunt like that. I told him straight forward that I wasn't. Because I knew the next step I was going to get fired.

Reina, San, and Jamie weren't talking with me either. It had to be at least a month since they said one word. I didn't even get an angry stare. They just treated me like I was a ghost. I deserved it, I knew that. I tried talking to them a couple times, but again they passed me.

As I toured along with WWE, I ended up going on the bus instead of with John. I couldn't go with Jeff because of Jamie traveling with him and Matt. I didn't want to deal with all that drama so I traveled on the bus but really didn't socialize with the others but Brooklyn. The whole incident with what I did was still fresh in everyone's mind. Trish talked to me from time to time, but not a whole lot. Jeff and I talked to each other every time we got the chance. I really didn't know what Matt thought of me now so I didn't talk to him.

Jeff and I started doing everything together. Lunches, dinners, parties, and just hanging out in general. It went on like this for a while now. I was actually happy again, just getting my mind off the world and trying to be normal again. Two or three months later, my pregnancy was beginning to show and I took time off from my job to handle my child. Brooklyn wasn't too happy with me being pregnant, but I couldn't worry about that now. He helped me along with it, as well did Jeff so I was happy. But going through constant puking and aching pains was just pure hell.

* * *

One night after Raw, I was helping Brooklyn get his thigs together. 

"Let's see...take this one." he handed me the lighter bag of the two.

I took it from him "Thanks, is that it?"

"Yep, I'll see you out there in a couple minutes." he told me. I started out the back door that leads to the parking lot.

"'K!"

Outside I saw groups of fans waiting for any of the wrestlers coming out to sign some autographs. I put the bag in the back of the trunk of the bus. I then traveled over to the crowd and gave them what they wanted. But I prayed I wasn't going to get trampled. A couple of teenagers tried getting to me first but the bodyguards stopped them.

"One at a time!!"

A lady and her child came by first. A tiny brunette girl looking about ten came up to me with a notebook and a sharpie. She looked about ten or so.

Her mother was standing beside her. You could see right off the bat that the girl was a spitting image of her.

"Miss Swatson, thank you so much. My daughter just loves you." her southern accent was noticable.

"Aww no problem. I enjoy doing as well as I can for the fans." I gave her a whole-hearted smile.

I gave the notebook back to the girl. In the sweetest and most innocent way she thanked me. I told her "You're welcome." and they were on their way. Signing a few more people's books, papers, and fluroecent signs I heard a cheerful male voice around me.

"And here ya go. Have a nice night."

I knew who it was. I turned my head to see ...him.

John was with the crowds as well signing items of the people's belongings. The way my heart felt around him when we had our arguement was acting up again. My mood went blue as I watched him. I looked back over to the young man's sign that I was printing my name on and finished up.

"There, and I'm done."

I handed him his sign and told the people "That's all! Thanks for coming!"

Their voices grew up and they wanted me to continue, but I couldn't. Not when he was around.

Stepping inside the tour bus I spotted Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Trish, Lita and Shawn inside too. They were drinking and having a good time. I just sat in the back. Brooklyn arrived in after a minute later. He came and plopped next to me. I was looking at my feet still with the glum expression written on my face.

"Hey." he attempted getting my attention.

It worked. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired." I lied.

Silence went between us because both of us knew that wasn't the truth. I caved and said to him. "Fine. It's _him_."

"Thinkin' about John?" he predicted exactly what was on my mind.

I said nothing, but only nodded my head.

"Amy, he's an asshole. He dumped you and ditched you when you needed him the most." Brooklyn reminded me. "You're better off without him."

"I know, but I'm still really hurt by him. I miss the old days when he gave me kissed for everytime I was upset. Or when he'd do something romantic for me. He one time gave me flowers just because it was Tuesday." I reminiced. "It's just really hard without him."

Brooklyn kissed the top of my head. "I'm going to take care of you now baby girl. No matter what guy you ever date, your big bro is stayin' with you. I love you. More than you think anyone could ever match up to."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks Brooklyn, I love you too."


	9. Chapter Nine: Hands Are Mine To Hold

**Chapter Nine: Your Hands Are Mine To Hold**

**A/N: In this chapter are some lyrics to a song. If I get them wrong, please don't hurt me for it! ;-;**

* * *

I heard ringing. Ringing, ringing, and more ringing. Suddenly my eyes opened up and I realized my cell phone was going off.

It was set on the night stand next to the bed Brooklyn and I were sleeping on while were staying in our hotel suite.

I picked it up. "'Ello…?"

"_Hey Amy what's up?"_ Jeff's voice met my ear.

"I was just sleeping when you called…" I responded still attempting to wake myself up.

"_Oops." _he said._ "Sorry about that...Wow, you must be a heavy sleeper. It's noon." _

"Oh yeah, it runs in our family. Brooklyn's asleep right now too." I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the clock. He was right. "So what'd you need?"

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today." _

"Where at?" I asked him.

"_I don't know we can do whatever; I don't care. Or we can just drive around and see the beautiful sights of San Diego!" _

I chuckled. "Do you think Randy would be as kind as in showing us around?"

"_Ha-ha probably not. But anyways where are you?" _

"Ellis Hotel." I answered.

"_Okay, I'll pick you up soon. Be out front."_ Jeff instructed.

"Alright, I will. See you then."

We said good-bye and I hung up my phone. I only had about fifteen or so minutes to get ready to go. When I was done I scribbled down a note and left it on Brooklyn's nightstand.

"_**Brook,**_

_**I'm with Jeff for the day. We're just hanging out again. **_

_**I'll call you later so don't freak okay?**_

_**Love your kid sister,**_

_**Amy"**_

**xXx**

The day went by smoothly. Jeff and I had so much fun just being our goofy selves. At the end of the day, we went to McDonalds for dinner.

We found a spot by a beach to park the car and eat our food.

"Mm… I love Spicy Chicken." I said taking a bite out of my burger.

"Big Mac is better." Jeff debated with me.

I glared at the elder Hardy and mocked him jokingly. "Yeah, yeah; you know Spicy Chicken owns Big Mac."

"Keep talkin' blondie." he smirked.

"Well nyeah to you…rainbow-haired warrior." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Jeff laughed at the quote I got from Jim Ross. "Fine, you got me there."

I giggled; then something caught my attention. On the radio, I heard a familiar tune playing.

"Wait a minute, I know this song." I spun the dial on the radio and turned up the volume just a bit.

"_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your…  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold"_

Jeff couldn't believe his ears. "Oh. My. God. 'Move Along' by the All-American Rejects? I remember this band used to be so popular back a few years ago! Ha-ha. I never thought I'd hear them on the radio again."

"I know right? I remember this used to be my favorite song back when I was just starting as a Diva." I told him. "Man, I was such a dork. Trying to stay cool while listening to all the hot new bands."

"Yeah you were." Jeff agreed.

My blue eyes narrowed in his direction. He tried playing innocent. "What I was just speaking the truth."

"Uh huh…"

After a moment of silence broke between us. The only thing that was speaking was the radio.

"_When are you gonna keep it strong? _

_Move along, move along _

_Like I know you do…_

_And even when your hope is lost_

_Move along, move along_

_Like I know you could…"_

"Amy… can I ask you a personal question?" the tone in his voice got a little more serious.

"Yeah what is it?" I said.

"Do you think you'll ever get back with John?" he asked me.

Damn. I really hoped that the topic of my ex wasn't going to ever come up between us. I mean, with all the things going on right now between John and I, I didn't want it to interfere with my friendship with Jeff. But I had faith that if I talked about it with him, that it wouldn't do any damage.

I shook my head. "No, he's being too much of a pig-headed jerk. Like you said, he's a coward. And you know something? I don't care about him anymore. If he's going to be that way then this kid's going to grow up without a father! I just… need to think how the fuck I'm going to take care of it. I mean, with money, traveling, and such…"

"You've always got Brooklyn to help you…and me." Jeff said. "I can help supply what you need no matter how much things this baby requires."

I felt a bit of guiltiness. "I can't let you do that. I don't want to let you carry that burden."

"I'm your friend Amy. I want to help you. And I am certainly _not_ going to let you be alone with a baby to yourself." he promised me.

I didn't respond right away. I looked down at my feet as many thoughts rolled inside my mind. I then picked up my head and faced him. I noticed that my vision was becoming very blurry and cold tears trickled from my eyes. "Jeff...you're so good to me. I don't know what to say. I've gone so many shit throughout these past months and it seems okay now but I know it's not going to get any better. And you and I are just catching up now. After some years, we haven't spoken and you're still helping me…"

In such time, I haven't felt such emotions build up inside me. I wiped away the wet from my cheeks. I saw a soft smile cross his face.

"Come here." Jeff whispered.

He did something that I would never expect from him. He leaned over and placed his lips onto mine. It was a kiss that I hadn't felt in such a long time. Or maybe it was the one that I desperately needed. It started off slow, but deepened with passion. I could feel the care and love in it. I felt the wanting in it…

The red lipstick I had on, had smeared onto Jeff's lips. I placed a hand onto his chest; I could feel his heart racing…as was mine. Then I worked my hand up to his neck.

As the kiss broke, Jeff opened his eyes and said "Look at you, all you're makeup is messed up again. Don't cry anymore Amy…It's going to be alright."

I looked at him; he had a heart of gold. I could believe that all this time, I was blind to the greatness that was right in front of me. Jeff loved me so much, and I couldn't see that until now.

"I love you Jeff." I said to him.

"Amy, ever since we met I've had certain feelings for you. And everyday they grew more." Jeff confessed. "I know this is probably not the best time to ask but I can't let you slip through my fingers again… Amy…?"

"Yeah…?" I said

"Will you be my girl?"

I smiled. I as well had to take this opportunity to hand before it was gone. "Of course."


	10. Chapter Ten: A New Love

**Chapter Ten: A New Love**

An hour later, we arrived back at my hotel. We were both in better spirits now and I felt like a great weight was taken off my shoulders.

"I had a really good time tonight." I said. "Thank you…for everything."

"No worries." He said.

He gave me a smooch on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

I returned them back to him. After it was broken, I looked at the clock above the radio. It read seven. "Hey, it's still kind of early. Why don't you come in and hang out here for a little bit?"

"I have to go back to my hotel though. Matt and Jamie will be pissed if I don't come back." he said.

I waved it off. "Oh they can wait for an hour. It won't kill them."

"Okay, but _just _for an hour." He said.

**xXx**

We entered in the room laughing and goofing around. Opening the door I saw Brooklyn all relaxed on the bed.

He turned his head over to see both of us. "Oh hey you too, how was your day?"

"Pretty good, we just did some sight-seeing, shopping, spreading chaos in the malls. And then we went to McDonalds for dinner." I told him casually.

"Fun, well come sit down and watch some baseball." Brooklyn said. "Red Sox versus Yankees and Red Sox are winning."

"Freakin' sweet!" I cheered. "Go Sox!!"

I sat down onto the couch. Jeff came over next to me. "You're a Sox fan?"

"Yeah...? What about it...?" I looked puzzled.

"No offense… but I HATE them." Jeff said with a face like he was about to be hit.

My eyes widened. "Brook, we got a Yankee fan!"

"We're going to have to convert him over." Brooklyn said.

"Ha, right. You'll never make me into one of you!" Jeff refused.

"Or maybe we can settle this with something more _interesting_." I grinned evilly.

"Oh I see where you're going with this." Jeff caught on.

"Yikes." Brooklyn commented. "Leave me out of this."

"Don't worry bro. This is only between me and him." I told him. "If the Red Sox win, you have to change your entrance song to 'Snakes on a Plane' by Cobra Starship---For a MONTH."

"OH HELL NO; Only one day." Jeff refused.

"Four days."

"Two days."

"Three."

"Deal; but if the Yankees win…" Jeff said with a dirty little smile appearing on his face. "You have to wear a dress for the next three days."

I gulped and shook my head. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO."

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, _YES_." he argued with me.

"This should be good." Brooklyn snickered.

"CRAM IT Brooklyn." I hissed. I faced Jeff. "I will get laughed at."

"So will I!" Jeff said. "And it's only three whole days. I think you'll be fine."

I sighed. "This better be worth it."

**xXx**

They watched the game for about only a mere twenty minutes until all the electricity went out.

"What the--" Brooklyn sat up.

"Power outage." I said.

An "Oh" came from him.

Then Jeff realized something else. "Craaaaaap..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"How are we going to watch our game now?" Jeff pointed out.

I soon understood where he was coming from. "Oh boy."

In fact, the power didn't come on at all for the whole night. Jeff and I had both lost the bet and agreed to terms that they would both do what each other had wanted. No matter how embarrassing or humiliating it would come to. I wore a dreadfully, bright pink dress that Jeff himself picked out for me. I wasn't wrestling for the time being though. But only cheered him on the sidelines as he wrestled.

The next morning in a hotel in Portland, Oregon I woke up surprisingly fully energized. Brooklyn was still asleep. I stumbled out of my side of the bed and headed towards the balcony. I looked out to the city of New York. "Maybe...life won't be so bad for me...Hopefully; with Jeff it will get a lot better..."

Life indeed got better than I had imagined. Through every day, both of us had become closer and closer. Three months past, and our relationship got open to the public. The bet that we made as well got open to the public and made front page cover of the October '08 issue of Raw Magazine. Jeff and I, even Brooklyn had a good laugh about that.

My break up with John didn't matter anymore. And I probably thought we were doing better too. Even though I hated him still for what he had done to me, I prayed to God that he would be happy.

* * *

**John's POV**

I had become increasingly lonely and had finally lost it. I had made a huge mistake with Amy and regretted it severely. I tried dating other women, but I just didn't feel the same. I couldn't believe the way I acted, especially since she was carrying my child. Boy, I felt pretty worthless...

I fell into a deep depression that I had no idea to get out of. I started not working as much. I started to drink my pain away, and got in trouble with Vince McMahon. In fact, it was worse than it seemed. The alcohol didn't help. Amy's memory still remained in my head. My attitude changed too when I became drunk and started trouble with some of the other wrestlers; including my own friends. He released me from WWE to take care of my own personal business.

A few weeks later, with this as my inspiration I created a new song.

_"We were together, so happy and in a bliss._

_  
__Then it came crashing down. It all blew up in my face._

_  
__I hurt her, I made a mistake. _

_  
__I couldn't control my actions._

_  
__And I told her to leave._

_  
__Now she's got a new man, treating her well._

_  
__I don't think she'll ever want me back._

_  
__Thinking about the first time I saw her. _

_  
__I wanted her._

_  
__I took my chance._

_  
__With a little romance_

_  
__I asked her to be mine._

_  
__How so sweet, the love...the celebration._

_  
__Her smile showed me that I had made her wish._

_  
__Now all I do is just miss..._

_  
__I want to just forget her _

_But I can't._

_  
__This pain that I feel,_

_  
__It's just too real._

_  
__This is my sweet grief. _

_  
__Uh, yeah. My sweet grief._

_  
__Loving her, she hates me._

_  
__Wanting her is killing me.__  
_

_Can't stand this._

_It her that I miss._

_  
__My sweet grief...its taken control._

_  
__I can't smile while she's gone._

_  
__I need her in my arms._

_  
__But I caused too much harm._

_  
__Someone stop me,_

_  
__I'm a wreck, I'm a mess._

_  
__This is all I can confess. _

_  
__All I can confess...none the less.__  
_

_Yeah, yeah. My sweet grief...__  
_

_Yeah, my sweet grief..." _

With my producers, I worked on it in the studio with a project I had going on.

During my time spending in there, an unexpected visit from my friend Randy Orton came up.

"Hey man, how's it going?" he greeted me.

"Fine... just fine..." I lied.

"No you're not." Randy said.

"Thank you Captian Obvious." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, cheer up. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be between you two. You know?" Randy said.

"I just...I wish I never had chased her off. I acted so stupidly. I should have been there for her." I realized.

"If you really feel like that John, go to Amy and tell her.." Randy insisted.

"I can't." John declined.

"Come on, stop moping around. Go out and try to win her back!" Orton tried convinced me.

"Dude, she's moved on. I lost... and I'm done." I declared.

"So that's it? You're just giving up?" Randy asked me. I could see in his eyes that I was pissing him off.

I shrugged. "Basically; she's happy which means I'm happy."

"Happy meaning... you're fine with her getting married?"


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Phone Call

**Chapter Eleven: The Phone Call**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say in the past couple chapters if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes then it's just because I've been rushing sort of. I apologize.**

* * *

**John's POV**

I laughed. "Yeah. _Riiiiight_ Orton. But thanks for the good joke! I really needed it."

Randy scoffed and glanced over at the desk. "So I take it you haven't seen the newest issue of Raw Magazine?"

"Uh, was it the one about Amy and Jeff's bet? If so, then yeah." I said.

"No John," Randy said picking up a glossy item from the surface. "But I see your producer has."

He flipped through a few pages of a WWE Magazine. On the cover I spotted a certain blonde wearing a big, white wedding dress. My jaw dropped slightly.

Randy show me one of the pages. I took it and my mouth hit the floor.

**_"The Enigma and Rebel Diva... Getting Married?!_**

_**It was a rumour for weeks on end. Now the rumour has been figured to be true. After Amy Swatson, formerally known as John Cena's girlfriend had been dumped by he himself, it has been true that after Jeff Hardy and Amy Swatson started dating, they are in fact getting married. **  
_**_"It's really exciting for the both of us." Jeff stated.  
"We couldn't be more happier, both Jeff and I." Amy contributed in.  
One of our WWE journalists asked Amy about her child and about the father of it, John Cena. She had told us that John does and still get to see the child after the marriage. Jeff and Amy are also going to be taking some time off of WWE to go and take care of the child until they things settled. Jeff Hardy and Amy Swatson will get married some time in December of 2008."_**

After a few paragraphs, I stopped reading. "Holy crap..."

"John" Randy spoke firmly. "If you really love her, you will go get her and stop her from doing this. I don't want to see you in this state forever! You have to do this or you are gonna loose Amy for good."

"But what can_ I_ possibly do? She hates me remember?" I reminded him.

"Go talk her out of this." Randy said.

"Alright." I nodded. 

* * *

The following Moday, right after Raw ended, Brooklyn and I settled in a hotel in Denver, Colorado. We were both watching the television and having some dinner when I got a phone call.

I looked at the ID. It was John.

I pushed TALK and said "Hello?"

_ "Amy?"_

"Hey John how's it going?" The lack of my enthusiasm was probably noticable.

_"Alright... So I hear you're gettin' married?"_ He tried making conversation.

"Oh yeah. Jeff proposed to me a couple weeks ago at a restraunt in Florida." I said.

_"That's wonderful, where you two having it?" _He asked.

"Having what?"

_"The wedding."_

"Oh! Duhh! Ha-ha. Sorry total blonde moment there." I laughed at my own mistake trying to make the atmosphere a little lighter. "Key West."

_"The Keys? Really? Wow, I've always wondered what it was like there..." _He said

"Yeah, yeah... John was there a specific reason you called?" I questioned.

_"What? A man can't call to say hey?"_ He joked.

My voice grew serious. "John."

John sighed. _"Fine, I just called to say..."_

"Yes, John?" I listened in.

_"I...uh...I..."_ John couldn't word it right _"Please dont--"_

"Don't what?" I said.

"You can't--I need...Please don't..." John stuttered.

"Don't _WHAT_?" I repeated.

_"Amy please don't get married."_ he finally said it.

"What?" I didn't understand.

_"Amy, please don't get married to Jeff. I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go. I need you back."_ John told me.

"John, it's too late." I said. "We've arranged everything and already made our desicion that we're going through with this; no second thoughts now."

_"No you don't understand--"_

"I'm sorry John." and I hung up on him.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Big Day

**Chapter Twelve: The Big Day**

"Amy... I want to be completley honest with you." Reina confessed.

"Yeah?"

"You look like you're going to a FUNERAL." she told me.

"GEE REINA...love you too." I grumbled.

Reina was helping me with my dress and everything. Even though I was still pregnate, Reina still made sure I was all good. I had picked out a black dress for her wedding gown. Reina was the Bride's Maid of Honor for our wedding. Jamie, San-Rose, Torrie Wilson, and Stacey Keibler were the other Bride's Maids. The As for Jeff, his Best Man was of course his loving brother Matt. The other Groom's Men were Shannon Moore, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Mick Foley. The Ring Bearer was Brooklyn and the Flower Girl just happened to be Maria.

Meanwhile, Matt was helping his own brother with his suit. Matt laughed a bit.

"What?" Jeff asked confused.

"You look like a pimp...I've never seen anyone wear a white tux with a top hat to a wedding before!" Matt snickered on.

"Don't you watch the movies?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

And after sometime, the wedding started. Everyone expected our song to be the traditional wedding theme "Here Comes The Bride" But our music was "Far Away" by Nickelback. As the wedding music started, Maria walked down the aisle tossing rose petals where she walked. Then Jeff came down with Matt, the other Groom's Men, and the Ring Bearer. Then after they were done, I came down with my father and Reina Mysteria follwed by the other Bride's Maids. When both Jeff and I were on the alter, the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage and ceremony of these two people: Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Amy Emilia Swatson. If there are any objections to why these two should not be wed, say aye."

The doors of church swung open. "Yeah, I have a few objections!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Bride's Fate

**Chapter Thirteen: The Bride's Fate**

It was John; Brooklyn stepped over and got in front of him. "All right guy, time to go."

"Wait just let me say---"

Brooklyn started backing him out. "Get out of my sister's wedding or else your gettin' an ass kicking."

"Just give me a moment!" John shouted.

"Brook, let him talk for a second.." I said stepping down from the alter.

He backed down. John stepped over to me.

"Amy, please...let me explain myself." John pleaded.

I looked at him with a straight serious face. "What is it."

"Amy, I want to apologize for everything I've put you through. I realized I was wrong and made everything fall. Because of me, you were in pain for quite sometime and almost tried killin' yourself.. After that I spent sometime drinking and doing the usual things someone would do after a break up or divorce. I want to make everything right again...I want to be by your side and take the reponsibilty of the father and your boyfriend. You made me see what a terrible person I was to chase you off and now I want to make it all up to you." John told me heartfilled. "I need you back with me. I promise, I'll do my best to be the greatest boyfriend and father for you and our baby...I can't live without you Amy. Please..."

I didn't know what to say. Silence filled throughout the room. No one spoke at all. You could hear a pin drop, it was that quiet. It lasted about for five minutes. Everyone was looking towards us. I knew everybody wanted my answer.  
Behind me I heard Jeff sigh and then said:

"Go."

I turned around to face my fiance. "Huh...?"

"Amy look, I want you to be happy. Ever since we became friends and when I started to love you thats all I wished. You belong to him." Jeff said. He was smiling even though I know it did hurt him inside.

I stared at him for a minute looking sad. I just wanted to cry my heart hurt that bad. "Jeff..."

He gave her 'the look'. "Amy, go. We belong as friends. And either way if you choose him or me, I still be happy being your friend...or you're husband..." I didn't move at all.

Then I gave a soft smile. "Is this really what you want?"

He nodded. "Whatever you want... I will back you up on it."

I took a moment and small tears started to fall from my eyes. Though they weren't tears of sadness; more like tears of happiness.

I ran up and hugged Jeff. He embraced me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "I'll love you no matter what."

"As will I for you." I whispered back.

I then went up to John and kissed him. Everyone started to clap for us. I guess what my heart wanted inside told me that this was the right choice. May be this wasn't what everyone expected; even myself. But I loved Jeff with all my heart; but I loved John and no matter how angry we expressed towards each other. This was fate.


	14. Epilouge

_**Epilouge**_

A litte bit after Jeff and my wedding, I had my child. It was a girl and we named it Symone Alice ...Cena. John and I agreed that after we get everything together, we'd get married together and go back to living our normal lives.

...Well sort of. Being in the WWE, nothing is ever normal. Ha-ha!

* * *

**The End**


End file.
